¿Y sí perdí la chispa?
by Herr Whisk
Summary: ¿Vale la pena ser un guardían cuando has perdido la fe en tus poderes..? La perspectiva e historia de Sebastian, un hado padrino/guardían menor que nos comparté su POV, su ascenso y fatídica caída. Ser útil no siempre es la respuesta.


¿Y si perdí la magia…?

Los guardianes que tenemos a lo largo de nuestra vida son vistos como seres de infinita virtud, benevolencia y humildad; pero siempre se olvida que en un inicio no eran así…

En un inicio, eran personas, cosas e incluso meras caprichos para poder mitigar lo solitario de la existencia mortal.

-o-

**Introducción – Cómo funcionan las cosas.**

Cómo en todo el Universo, el orden se compone de grandes guardianes, de medianos y muy pequeños. Estos a su vez son cuidados por otros y todo se mantiene en un continuo "estire y afloje" como las manecillas del reloj que traes en tu bolsillo.

Entre los grandes podemos destacar a Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes, El hombre de arena, El conejo de Pascua y recientemente, al siempre jovial Frost. Existen más, cada uno respondiendo una necesidad natural de los niños ¿Y porque no? De algunas personas mayores que decidieron conservar esa "chispa" con el pasar de los años.

Sin embargo, los Guardianes elegidos por el Hombre en la Luna sólo pueden responder o cuidar a estos niños en "temporadas" o por breves momentos.

Es ahí, donde los pequeños guardianes entramos en acción. Asignados por Gaia o Madre Naturaleza u alguna otra entidad más allá de nuestra compresión, cuidamos a niños y adultos por igual, aunque estos últimos en ocasiones no pueden, ni quieren ser auxiliados.

Venimos en diferentes proporciones, tamaños y talentos, así como atributos especiales. Algunos de nosotros volamos y somos grandes como una televisión de bulbos; otros somos tan minúsculos como motas de polvo pero capaces de saltar tan alto como un canguro e incluso más.

Muchos de nosotros utilizamos magia o artilugios misteriosos; otros usan misteriosos poderes que provienen de sus entidades progenitoras. Otros extraen sus poderes y talentos de la fe, imaginación y energía de su protegido.

Algunos gruñones, algunos peludos, algunos un poco pendencieros, pero estamos ahí; vigilando y manteniendo al margen la mayoría de peligros y amenazas que el mundo envía.

Pitch Black, como el Rey de las Pesadillas, tiene a un millardo de criaturas y aliados que se encuentran en los lugares menos imaginados, esperando únicamente un descuido o un trastabillo para atacar.

No somos invencibles, o por lo menos no la mayoría. Algunas entidades, como Yfi-616, solo exhalan un destello fucsia (un color bastante inadecuado para el amigo imaginario de un crio de 8 años de edad) que soluciona la situación.

Retomando, somos sujetos a muchas regulaciones o reglas para preservar el orden. Muchas de estas reglas se aplican de acuerdo a la naturaleza de nuestros poderes o de nuestros maestros, otras surgen de conflictos con poderes descomunales de esta y otras dimensiones, como Cronos o padre tiempo, el Destino o las diferentes manifestaciones físicas de las que hace uso, la gentil dama Muerte, entre otros.

Es común en nuestro andar del día a día, que se nos asigne una nueva misión en un nuevo lugar con una persona completamente diferente.

La nueva misión proviene de un suceso que no pudimos prevenir o prever, cómo la muerte de una mascota. En otras, únicamente nuestro protegido o protegida ha logrado crecer lo suficiente como para no necesitar más de nosotros ni de artimañas o favores.

Tristemente, muchos simplemente dejan de creer. Estas situaciones tienen reparación sencilla y es donde los guardianes de más poder y experiencia, entran y limpian nuestro desastre.

Pero a veces… nosotros somos los que perdemos los poderes… Como castigo, reprimenda o decisión propia.

Mi nombre es Sebastián. Era el típico hado padrino. Saben de lo que hablo: magia al alcance de una lágrima o rabieta, pocas reglas, sin envejecer…

No tenía muchos poderes, o por lo menos alguno que sea digno de ser mencionado en estos momentos. Me gusta pensar que durante mi tiempo de guardián cumplí con mis expectativas…

Pero ahora sólo siento como esas últimas gotas de magia escapan de mis ojos, mientras la semilla de algo que no puedo describir va apoderándose de mi corazón…

_¿Qué paso conmigo…?_

_¿Alguna treta de mis enemigos?_

_¿En qué fallé…?_

_¿Cuándo deje de ser útil…?_

_¿Así es como las cosas "deben ser"?_

Y así concluye el primer capítulo. Aprecio sus comentarios y retroalimentación. En el siguiente capítulo: "Como llegue a ser guardián…"

"_-Sebastián, no me dejes por favor…- entre pequeños gimoteos, susurraba un chicuelo._

_- Sabes que estaré ahí… - le respondí con voz calmada. –Viviré siempre en tu memoria y ahí podrás hallarme. Si me necesitas de nuevo. – Partí entonces. Besando su frente y deslizándome junto con el viento otoñal mientras las hojas de maple caían lentamente formando una alfombra en el camino; como sí ese trayecto carmín quisiese indicarme el camino a mi siguiente misión."_


End file.
